


The Pathfinder's Long-Awaited Grandchildren

by imaginary_golux



Series: Harlequin [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: It's three years after Poe accidentally acquired a family, the war is finally over, and Poe is bringing his whole family home.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	The Pathfinder's Long-Awaited Grandchildren

“Got everything?” Poe asks Point and Clover as they file past him into the _Falcon_. “Clothes, shoes, holdout blasters -?”

Point nods solemnly, and Clover grins. “We checked _twice_ ,” she says cheerily, and heads for the couch where Finn has already settled, tucking herself under his arm so she can read the datapad in his hands. BB-8 whirs over to the charging station in the corner, and clamps himself to the wall - he still hasn’t forgotten his _first_ journey in this ship, clearly. Point sits down at the table and pulls out his own datapad, frowning down it in clear concentration. Homework, then.

“Good job,” Poe says, and heads for the cockpit, where Rey is waiting impatiently. Poe slides into the co-pilot’s seat with a sigh of amazement. “Still can’t believe you’re letting me fly her,” he tells Rey, who laughs.

“Thought you could fly anything,” she teases.

“I _can_!” Poe says. “But - the _Millennium Falcon_! It’s like flying a piece of history!”

“You are ridiculous,” Rey informs him, and Poe grins.

“Yep,” he agrees. “But I’m also getting to fly the _Millennium Falcon_ , so I’m okay with that.”

Rey giggles, and together they take the _Falcon_ up, working in easy unison. The old ship handles like a _dream_ , she really does, and Poe is grinning so hard his cheeks hurt by the time they send the _Falcon_ into hyperspace and he can take his hands off the controls.

“D’you think I’ll like Yavin?” Rey asks quietly as they both sit back.

“I think you’ll love it,” Poe says, quite honestly. “It’s very green, the people are friendly, there’s a Force-tree in my Da’s backyard - what’s not to like?”

“And he won’t mind?” Rey checks. “I mean, he’s met _Finn_ before, but never me or the kids -”

“Rey,” Poe says firmly, “my Da will love _all_ of you. Even leaving aside the whole hero-of-the-galaxy thing -” Rey blushes vivid red; she _hates_ the plaudits and gushing nicknames that the holos give her - “you’re Finn’s sister, and _my_ sister, and that means you’re part of the family, alright? And the kids - well, Da is going to be delighted to have grandkids, let’s just leave it at that.”

“Alright,” Rey says. “If you’re sure.”

“Completely,” Poe assures her. Rey nods like she’s trying to convince herself, and Poe grins: she’ll be convinced as soon as she meets his Da, it’ll be fine.

“Sir?” Point says from the cockpit entrance, and Poe slews around in the chair to give his son - his _son_ , that’s still astonishing more often than not - an inquiring look. “This history text seems self-contradictory.”

“Ah, yeah, they’ll do that,” Poe says, and stands. “Rey, you got this for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’ll yell when we’re ready to shift out of hyper,” she says, and Poe follows Point over to the table and sits beside him to bend over the datapad.

“Oh, Coruscanti history - yeah, that gets complicated, especially when you remember that the Empire did their damnedest to erase a lot of previous texts,” he tells Point. “Here, show me which bit’s giving you the most trouble…”

*

Poe’s back in the co-pilot’s seat when they come out of hyper above Yavin 4’s atmosphere, and he and Rey bring the _Falcon_ down into a graceful, gentle landing out behind Poe’s Da’s house. The landing field was built originally for Shara’s starfighter and the little shuttle Kes bought for her when she was too gravid to fit in the fighter anymore, but the _Falcon_ fits, if only just barely.

Kes is waiting for them on the back porch. Poe ushers his family out of the _Falcon_ ahead of him, because from the way Clover is hiding behind Finn and Rey is gripping her quarterstaff, if he doesn’t get them out _first_ , they might never leave the ship at all. Finn, at least, has no particular worry about seeing Kes again; he wraps one arm around Point’s shoulders to keep the lad with him, and leads the way. BB-8 whirs along behind them happily.

“Finn, welcome home,” Kes greets Finn warmly. “And this must be my grandson Point.” Point blushes darkly (and just a little green - Poe and Finn _still_ haven’t figured out where Point comes from, but now that the war is over, they’ll have more time to do that sort of research) and draws himself up to attention, clearly keeping himself from saluting with a great effort.

“Yes, sir,” he says, voice squeaking a little.

“None of that,” Kes says, and steps off the porch to wrap Point in a bear-hug. “You’ll call me Grandda.”

Point looks utterly dazed when Kes lets go of him. Finn pats Point gently on the shoulder as Kes turns to Clover. “And _you’ll_ call me Grandda too, lass,” he says firmly, and opens his arms. Clover is holding to Poe’s hand so tightly her knuckles are white, and for a minute Poe thinks she might actually break and run, but then she takes a deep breath and lets go of Poe’s hand and almost _flings_ herself into Kes’s arms. Poe swallows hard against the lump in his throat. Three years ago - three years ago Clover would _never_ have dared show so much emotion, much less trust so easily in anyone at all. Three years ago she barely dared hug _Poe_ , and now here she is clinging to Poe’s Da as he murmurs quiet words of welcome into her ear.

For that matter, three years ago _Point_ would have probably tried to kill anyone who hugged him.

Poe is inexpressibly glad - though he’ll never breathe a word of it to Point - that the war ended _before_ Point’s official eighteenth birthday, and so Point never got a chance to formally join the Resistance. It’s bad enough watching _Finn_ go out and risk his life; if Poe had to watch his _kid_ do the same - well, he’s just glad he didn’t have to. Point _has_ been acting as one of the trainers for hand-to-hand and blaster combat for the last two years, since they had to give him _something_ to do, but at least he’s never actually been in danger, apart from that one time they had to move the base on three hours’ notice.

And then Kes lets Clover go - she darts back to Poe and takes his hand again, grinning broadly - and turns to Rey, who is clutching her quarterstaff like a lifeline, wide-eyed and almost shaking with tension. “Poe tells me you are his sister,” Kes says gently, holding out a hand. “Therefore welcome, daughter, to your home.”

Rey swallows audibly and takes a slow step forward, then another - and then she drops her quarterstaff and falls into Kes’s embrace, clinging to him so hard Kes grunts a little. Poe manfully resists the urge to say ‘I told you so.’

Poe and Finn both carefully pretend not to notice that Rey is wiping her eyes on her sleeve when she finally lets go of Kes. Poe’s Da, tactfully, also doesn’t mention it. “Come on in, all of you,” he says instead. “I’ve got dinner on the stove, and I’m _told_ ,” he adds, looking down at Clover with a broad smile, “that you’re something of a baker, so I’ve got all the ingredients out for a koyo-fruit cake, if you’d like to help me make it.”

Clover’s eyes go big. “I’ve never made a koyo-fruit cake before, si - Grandda,” she says quietly. “But I learn fast!”

“Then we’ll do fine,” Kes says warmly. “Point, would you like to help?”

Point shakes his head. “I’m no good at baking,” he says.

“You can help me bring in our stuff off the _Falcon_ ,” Poe says, and then they step into through the door to the kitchen, all in a clump, and Poe has to stop hastily before he runs into Rey and Point and Clover, all of whom are gaping in wonder. Poe looks around at the kitchen, the house which is as familiar to him as his own hands, and tries to see it the way they are, as the first real _home_ any of them have ever had.

The farmhouse Kes and Shara built together is big enough for the family they _planned_ to have, and Poe knows, from late-night conversations with his Da once he was old enough to understand such things, that Kes and Shara planned to have several children, and would have done so, save for the illness that took Shara from them far too soon. So the house is actually kind of enormous, Poe has to admit: three stories tall, though it’s still overshadowed by the spreading branches of the Force-tree, with eight bedrooms and five bathrooms and the entire ground floor given over to a kitchen big enough for twenty people to cram into and a living room big enough for those same twenty people to sprawl out. The dining table is in the kitchen - the Dameron family has never bothered much with formal dinners - and the slab of koyo-wood which takes up almost half the room is polished smooth by thirty years of use. Poe can still see the marks on the table from the year he tried to learn to build his own blaster, and mostly managed to almost light himself on fire repeatedly.

The whole house has high ceilings and beautifully-polished wooden walls (with soundproofing cunningly hidden behind the wood - for which Poe has had several occasions to be grateful), and the floors are wood and tile, with rag rugs scattered here and there. Kes likes to have something in his hands while he’s thinking, and the rag rugs are one of the results of that. Poe has fond memories of sitting by the fire in the living room as a child, playing with the model X-Wings which were his most beloved toys, as his mother tinkered with something mechanical that needed fixing and his Da whittled kitchen utensils or braided rags together.

The kitchen is painted in shades of blue-green that match the Force-tree outside, and there is enough counterspace for even the most disorganized cook; the tiles underfoot are rough enough that no one will slip on them even when they’re wet, an abstract pattern that looks a little bit like grass. There are windows on three walls, open to the breeze and the scent of flowers and growing things. It looks, in short, absolutely _nothing_ like a Resistance base, or a Stormtrooper training facility, or an abandoned AT-AT in the wild sands of Jakku.

“Come in,” Kes urges them gently. “Welcome home.”

Clover is the first to move, drawn by the lure of the enormous oven - Kes likes to bake, and indulges himself with top-of-the-line appliances when he can - and Point follows her. Rey moves tentatively towards the windowboxes full of herbs. Kes nods approvingly at all of them and then turns and gathers Poe and Finn into a tight hug.

“Welcome home, sons,” he says gruffly.

“Thank you, Da,” Poe says, sniffing back tears. “It’s good to _be_ home.”

“Thank you for not letting him get killed,” Kes adds to Finn, who grins.

“Hey!” Poe says indignantly. “I’m not _that_ reckless.”

“ _Endor_ ,” Finn coughs, and Poe wrinkles his nose at his beloved.

“Alright, look, that was a _completely rational_ plan,” he says. “And it worked! Which is the important thing!”

Finn and Kes exchange a _look_. “Completely rational?” Kes asks.

“He took on a dreadnought,” Finn says dryly. “By himself.”

“I _distracted_ a dreadnought,” Poe objects.

“And an entire complement of TIE fighters,” Finn adds, almost as an afterthought. Kes puts a hand over his face.

“Please don’t tell me any more details,” he says. “I am going to go bake a cake with my granddaughter. _You_ sit down and stay out of trouble.” He shakes his head and sighs dramatically at Poe. BB-8 burbles laughter.

“Don’t you start, you just encourage him,” Kes tells the droid. “I swear neither of you has ever heard the phrase ‘self-preservation instinct’ in your _lives_.”

“I’ve heard it!” Poe protests.

“You’ve just never _understood_ it,” Kes grumbles, and hugs Poe tightly again, then heads over to the counter, where Clover is examining the ingredients for a koyo-fruit cake with an adorable frown of concentration.

“I’m going to go get the luggage,” Poe says, and Point hurries over to help as Poe heads out again. Poe slings an arm around the boy’s shoulders - he has to reach up a bit; Point is six feet tall and still growing - and hugs him close. “You doing alright, kiddo?”

“Yes, sir,” Point says, smiling. “It’s - Grandda Kes is really nice.”

“I did promise,” Poe says mildly.

“Yes, but…” Point shrugs. “It’s odd enough having a _Da_ , half the time,” he says quietly after a moment. “Having a _Grandda_ \- it’s just kind of overwhelming.”

“Fair,” Poe says. “We won’t inflict the extended family on you for a few days, at least. And - there’s all the other ex-cadets here on Yavin, you know. We can get you in touch with them. They’ll probably have a good idea of what you’re dealing with.”

“I’d like that,” Point says, hefting Clover’s pack onto his back beside his own. “And I think I _am_ going to like Grandda Kes. It’s just...going to take a little while to get used to.”

“Very fair,” Poe says, and heaves Finn’s pack onto his shoulder. “Force, what does he keep in here, rocks?”

“Really nice ones,” Point says, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Gift-wrapped.”

Poe sighs dramatically. “I’d ask where you learned to be that disrespectful of your old Da, but I already know,” he says, mock-mournfully.

“From you, Da,” Point says, and slings _his_ arm over _Poe’s_ shoulders. “Got to still look up to you _somehow_.”

“And now with the short jokes,” Poe says, shaking his head. “I get no respect around here.”

“You do,” Point says, pausing on the porch and giving Poe a long, solemn look. “You’re - I couldn’t ask for a better Da, you know. You didn’t have to take us in. Force, you didn’t have to come _rescue_ us. But you did, and because you did, here I am.” He waves a hand to encompass the house, the tree, the entirety of Yavin 4. “Here I am at _home_ ,” he says quietly. “At home, at peace, with a Da and a Finn -” they’ve never quite figured out what to call Finn beside his name, and in any case they mostly call both Poe _and_ Finn ‘sir’ - “and an auntie and a sister and a _grandda_. A whole family, because of you.”

Poe swallows hard and does _not_ tear up. Oh, who is he kidding, he’s totally got tears in his eyes. “You deserve it,” he says. “You and Clover, you deserve every good thing I can give you, and I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy to have such wonderful kids, alright?”

“Yes, Da,” Point says, and hugs Poe tight around the shoulders. There’s a happy squeal from the kitchen, and they pull apart to give each other a vastly amused look.

“We should go rescue your grandda from Clover,” Poe says, and leads the way into the kitchen.

Clover is clearly having a great deal of fun, and Kes has apparently ceded the actual _baking_ to her and is sitting at the table watching her work with a broad smile. Finn is watching Rey discover how many kinds of herbs Kes grows in the windowboxes, a quiet smile on his lovely face; Rey is clearly in a state of advanced bliss, which is rather adorable. Poe leads the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor, where he suspects - yep, Kes has made up three of the bedrooms for the kids and Rey.

Point chooses the bedroom nearest the stairs, and Poe slings Rey’s pack into the bedroom overlooking the Force-tree and the backyard garden, which leaves Clover with the middle room, which should suit her just fine. Poe and Finn’s packs go _all_ the way upstairs to Poe’s attic bedroom, where Kes has considerately put out clean sheets. Poe opens the window to let the breeze blow in, and stands there for a moment listening to the happy sounds of his family as they waft up from the ground floor.

It’s _good_ to be home.

*

Dinner is Kes’s chicken stew and fresh-baked bread and koyo-fruits fresh off the trees, and dessert is what everyone has to admit is a positively _marvelous_ cake - Clover grins so wide Poe has to pretend he’s been blinded by the light reflecting off her teeth - and then they all sort of migrate into the living room and drape themselves over the couches and chairs to talk. Poe and Finn claim a loveseat which is not _technically_ large enough for two grown men unless they’re _very_ cuddly, but...well...they _are_ , so that’s alright. Rey takes the big squashy armchair, and curls up in it rather like a cat, looking utterly contented in the firelight. Point and Clover eye the comfortable furniture with mild confusion - military furniture has comfort as a distinct tertiary quality, after ‘cheap’ and ‘sturdy’ - and then settle into the big couch together. Kes looks at his own accustomed armchair, with the arms worn threadbare by long use, and then grins and sits down beside Clover.

Clover gives him a long, thoughtful look, and then curls up under his arm with her head on his shoulder. She’s still tiny, even at thirteen; Poe suspects she might not ever top five feet, and she’s wiry and thin by nature, even when she eats almost as much as Point does. Kes wraps an arm around her and looks delighted beyond measure.

“So,” he says. “Your letter was...brief, son. How long will you be staying?”

Poe grins, draping himself a little more comfortably over Finn, who is petting Poe’s hair rather like one would a pittin. Poe would mind more if it felt less wonderful. “Well, Finn and Rey and I have to go testify in front of the rebuilt Senate once it _gets_ rebuilt,” he says, “and Point wants to become one of the General’s aides, so he’ll be heading to Chandrila in a month or so, but…” he shrugs. “Basically, we’re here to stay, Da.”

Kes beams. “Wonderful,” he says quietly. “It will be good to have you home.”

“Point and I - and probably Clover - will be spending a _lot_ of time talking to whoever’s running the un-brainwashing program for Stormtroopers,” Finn says. “It’s not going to be easy, but…”

“It needs to be done,” Kes says, nodding approvingly at Finn and giving Point a very proud look.

“I’m going to need to set up a school,” Rey says quietly. “Finn and Poe say they’ll help. Not a Jedi school, not really, but - kids with the Force should have the option to learn how to _use_ it, and use it for _good_.”

“Sounds like a sensible plan,” Kes says, and hums thoughtfully. “There’s the old temple about ten klicks from here, don’t know who owns the land anymore, but it’s probably available for pretty cheap, and I betcha a lot of the folks around here would be happy to help out with the rebuilding. Give you a nice big campus to start with.”

Rey grins, looking young and excited as she hasn’t in far too long. “That sounds _perfect_ ,” she says.

“I’ll bring you down to talk to Grandmama Eliza in the morning,” Kes says. “She’ll know who owns the place, if anyone does, and she’ll get you a working party before you can say ‘hop’.”

“Thank you,” Rey says, almost glowing with sincerity.

“My pleasure,” Kes says, and Poe dozes off against Finn’s shoulder as Rey and Finn and Kes and Point all start debating what a newly-founded not-really-Jedi school is going to _need_. Poe’s going to be the flying instructor, he’s already gotten Rey’s promise on that, and beyond that...well, he’ll worry about it in the morning.

Right now, he’s warm and comfortable and full up on the best meal he’s had in months, and he has his entire family around him, and the war is over. That’s the happy ending in every good novel, right? He’s _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr; drop on by!


End file.
